Quiz
by ArokenHalo
Summary: Cleaning out his laptop one day, John finds something saved on his computer. He never did have the chance to answer it, when Mitch had sent it years ago, and decides, what the Hell? Why not?
1. John

Okay, here's what you're supposed to do, so try not to be LAME about it. Copy (not forward) this entire form and fill it out. Then, send it to a bunch of people, including whoever sent it to you. The idea is that you get to learn about the little things about your friends.

Okay. Start

1. What is your full name?

John E. Sheppard

2. What color pants are you wearing?

Hmm, not really wearing pants right now. Usually gray BDUs though.

3. What are you listening to right now?

My iPod.

4. What are the last four digits to your phone number? (If you can't remember, what are the last four digits to your IDC or serial number?)

Hey, none of you better be giving away your IDC numbers! Security, people!

5. What was the last thing you ate?

A candy bar I stole from McKay.

6. If you were a crayon, what color would you be?

Wow, that's deep, gotta think about it.

7. How is the weather right now?

Well, no giant super storms, so good enough.

8. Who was the last person you talked to on the phone (or your radio)?

Sgt. Oceres

9. What is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex?

Eyes.

10. Do you like the person who sent this to you?

Uh, I don't dislike him.

11. How are you today?

I'm fine.

12. Favorite soda?

Mountain Dew. Do the Dew!

13. Favorite alcoholic drink?

Whiskey, if I can swing it, Guinness otherwise.

14. Favorite beverage over all?

Water.

15. Favorite song?

There's a lot.

16. Hair color?

Black

17. Eye color?

Uh, I'm not sure. Driver's license said gray, military transcript said hazel, med. records say green. Personally, I just thought it was brown.

18. Do you wear contacts?

Nope.

19. Favorite food?

I do love a good turkey sandwich.

19. Favorite month?

August.

20. Last movie you watched?

Borrowed DUNE from Dr. Kelsey.

21. Favorite day of the year?

Dec. 24 (at 11:59 pm, to be exact)

22. Are you too shy to ask someone out?

Depends on who I'd be asking.

23. Do you like scary movie or happy-ending movies?

Both.

24. Do you like summer or winter?

Well, where are we talking about here? Summer in the US isn't exactly the same as summer in Antarctica.

25. Hugs or kisses?

Depends on who.

26. Relationships or one-night stands?

Relationships (I don't want to hear a single word, Rodney. Not one.)

27. Chocolate or vanilla?

Chocolate.

28. What was your first car?

A 1976 MG MGB. Ha, I wish.

29. How many places have you lived?

Counting the places where I've been stationed, 23.

30. Where do you live currently?

The eastern side of Atlantis' main tower.

31. Living arrangements?

Uh, alone?

32. What book are you reading?

War and Peace, (yes, Rodney, still) and a few others.

33. What's on your mousepad?

Don't have one.

34. What's your favorite board game?

Chess, or doesn't that count? I guess, Monopoly then.

35. What did you do last night?

Got back from a training session on the mainland, meeting, pretended to do paperwork but really made paper airplanes, got my body and pride trampled first by Teyla then Ronon, dinner, imitated an Ancient light switch, actual paperwork, became pincushion for Beckett, annoyed McKay, fell asleep watching a Farscape episode.

36. What's your favorite fragrance?

I love the smell of napalm in the morning.

37. Favorite sounds?

There's nothing quite like hearing my city hum.

38. Favorite fast food place?

Gina's Gyros.

39. Future names for your children?

Haven't really thought about it. If I had a dog, though, I'd name it Rodney.

40. Do you sleep with stuffed animals?

And if I do?

41. What was the last thing you thought about last night?

If Crichton had had my 'jumpers, the Peacekeepers would've been shot to all Hell, no chance.

42. What was the first thing you thought this morning?

My neck hurts.

43. Who is the most likely to respond?

Teyla, if she can remember how to send a reply.

44. Who is least likely to respond?

Dr. Rodney McKay, because we probably won't survive the few minutes it takes to answer this without his brilliant genius to guide us poor, dumb wretches.

45. Do you want your friends to send back to you?

Sure.


	2. Rodney

Hey, John's copy had 2 #19s. Sorry about that. By this way, this is not mine (though I doubt any of you were living under that sad illusion) and all that usual disclaimers and whatnot. Thanks to my reviewers. It is all very thoroughly appreciated.

Okay, here's what you're supposed to do, so try not to be LAME about it. Copy (not forward) this entire form and fill it out. Then, send it to a bunch of people, including whoever sent it to you. The idea is that you get to learn about the little things about your friends.

Okay. Start

1. What is your full name?

Dr. Rodney McKay, PhD

2. What color pants are you wearing?

Why is that any business of anyone reading this? If they wanted to know what color pants I'm wearing they would ask me. As no one has yet, I fail to see how this could possible be relevant to anything.

3. What are you listening to right now?

Giuseppe Tartini's Devil's Trill Sonata in E.

4. What are the last four digits to your phone number? (If you can't remember, what are the last four digits to your IDC or serial number?)

And for those of us not afforded a serial number, like so much packaged meat at the grocery store, Colonel? Lucky for you, I have excellent memory and know my phone number. 7185.

5. What was the last thing you ate?

A powerbar. Sheppard, you—I knew it was you! Thieving American flyboy, it's not my job to feed you, and it's not my fault you look like Dorothy's Scarecrow. So, stop stealing my food, I need it for myself.

6. If you were a crayon, what color would you be?

What kind of inane questionnaire is this? What _color crayon_? What the hell does it matter? I take time out of my schedule to answer this, and I'm faced with such stupidity. My mind and my time should be spent making sure those idiots who work for me don't blow us all up, and I'm here answering such a banal, useless question. Probably, blue.

7. How is the weather right now?

I've been inside all day, how the hell should I know.

8. Who was the last person you talked to on the phone (or your radio)?

Zelenka.

9. What is the first thing you notice about the opposite sex?

"Eyes" oh please, Sheppard, like anyone will believe that. For me, it's intelligence, pure and simple…well, that and their hair.

10. Do you like the person who sent this to you?

He can be occasionally useful when he's not being stubborn, suicidal, so typically _American_, stupid, or annoying me. Which, I suppose, is approximately two minutes out of every month, if I'm lucky. And I don't believe in luck.

11. How are you today?

I'd be better if the cook would stop trying to poison me with lemon-laced foods. How many times do I have to tell him I'm allergic? Am I going to have to go through anaphylactic shock on the floor in front of him before he realizes that it's _bad _to give me citrus? I'm surrounded by idiots.

12. Favorite Soda?

Coke. Though tests show that soda with a lighter color is invariably healthier for you, those are the ones most likely to contain some sort of citrus for flavoring.

13. Favorite alcoholic drink?

Molson's, which is even harder to get here than it was in the US. Stupid yanks have no sense whatsoever for good alcohol. I had to deal with the colored piss they decided to serve. Now, Russia, that's a whole other story.

14. Favorite drink over all?

Coffee. Black with three sugars.

15. Favorite song?

Gould playing the Goldberg Variations.

16. Hair color?

Brown.

17. Eye color?

Blue.

18. Do you wear contacts?

No. Even if I needed it, I wouldn't. Do you know the kinds of bacteria that can grow on contact lenses? And people have the stupidity to put it directly into their eyes.

19. Favorite food?

Hmm, I've always been partial to the roast chicken they serve on American Airlines, though the lasagna from Delta is pretty good too. Once I was hospitalized in the Good Samaritan Hospital in Ohio, after a particularly stupid farmboy realized why I didn't want to be near those cows, and it was almost worth it for the food.

20. Favorite month?

April.

21. Last movie you watched?

You finally got that selfish soft-science simpleton to let you borrow DUNE and you didn't even tell me? Some friend you are, Colonel. As it is, I've had to watch Serenity for the thirty-third time. I mean, I love the movie, but thirty-three!

22. Favorite day of the year?

Don't have one.

23. Are you too shy to ask someone out?

Please, do you remember who you are asking exactly?

24. Do you like scary movies or happy-ending movies?

Scary movies. Nothing more annoying than some sappy, wholly unrealistic movie that sacrifices the story into Grand Canyon sized plot holes in order to have the hero survive to get the girl at the end.

25. Do you like summer or winter?

Neither. During summer, I have a higher risk of heat exhaustion, heatstroke, or getting sunburned, and I have very fair skin. I don't tan, I just burn. And, of course, the ever-present danger of getting skin cancer. Besides that, it's just uncomfortable all around, what with the sweat and the heat and the humidity. Of course, winter would be no better. I'm lucky I haven't gotten pneumonia yet with how wet it gets.

26. Hugs or kisses?

Kisses. What kind of an idiot would choose hugs over kisses? Unless, of course, we were speaking about other men, in which case neither.

27. Relationships or one-night stands?

HA! Who do you think you're kidding, Colonel Kiss-First-Ask-Questions-Later? I, on the other hand, can honestly say relationships, and be believed because I am compassionate, reasonable, highlyintelligent man who would be a catch for any woman.

28. Chocolate or vanilla?

If we're talking pure substance, chocolate. If we're talking flavoring, then vanilla.

29. What was your first car?

A broken down Toyota I practically had to put together myself.

30. How many places have you lived?

I have lived in seven places.

31. Where do you live currently?

Well, that's another stupid question. Everyone with the technology to receive this, lives on Atlantis, so what's the point of asking?

32. Living arrangements?

Alone.

33. What book are you reading?

I'm reading the PhD theses of my new scientists in an attempt to remind myself why I chose to them, seeing as they appear to be quite useless and brainless so far. Also, a book of Roger Zelazny's best short stories.

34. What's on your mousepad?

I'm on a laptop.

35. What's your favorite board game?

Chess, and yes, Colonel, of course that counts. Well, maybe not for you. I doubt you play well enough to receive any outright recognition. Me, on the other hand…

36. What did you do last night?

Karavt and Simpson weren't going anywhere with their simulation, so I lent them my brilliance. After that, I checked with Pillan to see how the Jumper systems were reacting to the changes that Zelenka introduced. They needed to be fixed by the way, because the conversion was way off, like I told them it was, and the Jumper kept reading the wrong instructions. Then, there was dinner, some of the meat we got from M4G-502 and the vegetable the Athosians are cultivating. Colonel Sheppard tested some of the artifacts we found in section 5. One proved to be more than marginally interesting. Sheppard came back and irritated me (I knew you did that one purpose!). I continued to experiment with the thing until Ramirez told me to go to bed. I refused, because I was not going to let a grunt tell me what to do, and the rat threatened to call Sheppard and have him get me. As if I were some drunk that needed a ride home, please.

37. What's your favorite smell?

Food. Especially the ones that remind me of my grandmother's. Nobody cooked liked her.

38. Favorite sounds?

A piano, in the hands of a professional of course. Though I do have a bit of a soft spot for any complicated symphnoies with multiple stopsfor the violin.

39. Favorite fast food place?

In-N-Out has the best burgers, bar none, huge and perfectly grilled before being smothered in sauce and the right amount of vegetables. McDonald's has the best fries, though, thin and crispy, but for chicken sandwiches, it has to be Wendy's… Do you have any idea how cruel you're being? Making me think about food that I have no chance at all of having in the nearby future.

40. Future names for your children?

Oh, haha, Colonel. Very funny.Let's not get into the subject ofnames for dogs, shall we, _Sheppard_?If somethings going to be named after me, it's not going to be some mangy mutt. It'll be a scientific building, or a new physics law or a country or something important. As for names for my children, I have to admit to having thought about expanding my very valuable and brilliant gene pool, but I hadn't thought about names.

41. Do you sleep with stuffed animals?

No, the fur on those things are a breeding ground for bacteria and the like. It's far too easy for dust or allergens to settle and get stuck in it. Not that I would anyway.

42. What was the last thing you thought about last night?

I wonder if trying a counterpoint frequency instead of a harmonizing one would expiate the difference in power output from that device from P7G-491.

43. What was the first thing you thought this morning?

No, the frequency itself may not be connected to how much power is produced. Likely just a side effect to the necessary pulse created.

44. Who is the most likely to respond?

Elizabeth.

45. Who is least likely to respond?

Got that right, Sheppard. And, Ronon, I doubt Specialist Caveman knows how to work a computer.

46. Do you want your friends to send this to you?

Oh, yes, please do. I'm on the edge of my seat just waiting to find out what color crayon you would want to be.


End file.
